Perfect
by Lyrical Heart
Summary: Draco goes to visit his imprisoned father and tell him of his news... Lucius, however, does not take it well... I own nothing...


Draco walked into the small room, the guard closing the door behind him. His grey eyes studied the dirty stone room until they landed on a man sitting at a table. The old man looked up from his black leather gloves and snake topped walking cane, "Draco?" "Father." The twelve years in Azkaban had taken their toll on Lucius Malfoy, he was old with white hair, paler then ever and he looked weak. Draco sat down across from his once proud father, resting his pale hands atop the table's cold surface. Lucius's old steel eyes immediately shot to the silver ring on his son's left hand, ring finger. A sneer curled his lip, "Who's the lucky girl?" Draco stiffened, glancing back at the door with a longing to be outside of it. "There is no girl Father." Draco's voice was deep but soft and his eyes went from the door to the table. "What?"

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

"There's no girl, Father." Lucius's eyes stared at his son's face, "Are…are you married then?" "Yes." Lucius stared; Draco looked up with a gleam in his eye. "Who are you married to then?" Draco didn't answer but stared at his father, trying to figure out how to break it gently to him. "Draco?"

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

"Draco?" Lucius's voice cut through Draco's mind like a knife, causing him to look up. "Who are you married to?" "Potter." Draco answered quietly. Lucius stared at his son. He looked younger then he was, fit, in shape, and distantly happy. "_Harry Potter_?" "Yes." Lucius's hand shot out, his long thin fingers wrapping around his only child's neck. "You useless, blood-traitor! I'll kill you…I'll kill _him_!"

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore _

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright _

Draco gasped for breath, his own hands flying up to the one around his neck. He choked; he could feel himself turning blue as he helplessly listened to his father's words, tears brimming his eyes. "I'll kill you both…You blood-traitor, you filthy scum. What curse has he got you under, I'll break it…I'll murder him..." "No…" Was the only answer he could get out of his throat. Draco reached for his wand, pulling it out and sent red fireworks up as his mind began to fail. People came running, including Harry Potter. "I'll kill him!"

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again_

Lucius was pulled off of his son and Harry helped Draco up, holding him up by the waist. Lucius was turned and slowly marched to the door. He looked back at his son in disgust. "Traitor…" He murmured, glaring at the two men holding each other.

_Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe its hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"You all right Draco?" Harry asked, holding his husband close. Draco shuttered, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, looking away from his father. "I'm broken, Harry...Like a toy to him. I can't be perfect but he expects it of me. I'm just never going to be good enough for him to accept me for…me." Harry hugged him tighter, "It's all right Draco, and you are not broken. He just…" Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, "Thank you, Harry. For coming with me…I love you." "I love you too, my Dragon..."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _


End file.
